Welcome to the RPG
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Dusk has actually taken over the world...OJB it into a fantasy medieval game. It's nuts, people are in cages, there are monsters everywhere. It's a mess, don't get me started on magic ok? What's worst is the fact that the only way to turn things back to normal is for Sheena to save her friends and Beat Dusk...one problem, they are too evenly matched. Is there any hope? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the RPG**-Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Happy birthday Sen! Ok as mentioned this is the sequel to OJB. Understand that this is a game story...so it's ok if things go haywire~ Sen since this is mainly your present and your idea. You do the Disclaimers.**

_Sen: Kay~ Shishi does not own...My candy love(MCL) Music, OJB, Dusk, and all of the fun animes/video game references that are mentioned. There will also be several of Sheena's friends Oc's as well as the original creator of the OJB in this story. Love you __HimekoUchia(and thank you everyone else)_

**Mako: Also I need more people to vote in my Ripping Off my Chains story~ Would really appreciate it!**

_ Sheena's P.O.V_

My head...it hurts. Blinking open my eyes, I'm temporarily blinded. Huh? I don't remember being in the forest...I stand up, ahh! What am I wearing!? Last I recall I didn't dress up for a renaissance fair.

A black corset top, a long purple and red skirt. With the mystical "Mary Magdalene Necklace." My hair usually in a ponytail or bun, is in a messy left sided braid. Intertwining the gold and white locks. My sneakers no longer there, revealing my feet to the cold ground.

It feels so strange. Last that I recall...chasing...I was chasing my cousin Dusk, I caught up to her just in time to find her press the button. That's right! She OJB the world(if not the town.)

Either the explosion blasted me to the forest...or...*Buzz Buzz* ? Vibrating? Ack where is it coming from? Looking around I find the source of the noise. My phone in the grass. Picking it up I find a familiar number, I flip it open.

"**What did you do Dusk?"** I hear giggling on the other line...she really knows how to piss a girl off. "**Now now why so tempered my little mousy? I just created the best game ever and you're angry. Do you not want to be the hero?"**

I growl. "**No I want things to turn back to normal Dusk, I'm not in the mood to deal with your playful nature."** Her voice is way too cheery…"**Sorry don't care love, but if you want things to be back the way they were...you have to beat me."**

No matter what she'll get her way…"**Not to mention our friends need a savior...because they're a little...tied up."** Hostages? Really? "**Just beat all of my minions, storm your way to my lair and beat me, that's it~" **

Eye twitch...she's so dead once I get my hands on her. I sigh…"**Looks like I don't have a choice...ok Dusk, what are your rules...knowing you you've got traps laid out for me.**

Dusk's P.O.V

I laugh, ohhh clever clever cousin. She knows me so well. "**If you have any questions please feel free to use your phone, it's a handy thing, for it'll give you information, a map of the places you're going, and it'll even give you information on the people you've met along the way. **

"**Do try your best to stay alive deary...you're going to need it...isn't that right Lexus~"** I place the phone next to him, and he calls out her name. Once more amusement gurgles inside of me...this is my best plan ever.

My, my, Sheena doesn't sound or look(crystal ball~) too happy with me! "**I'll play with you...for now...but the moment I find you, you'll wish you never dared to think about this plot."**

I shiver...oh how the excitement gets my blood boiling. She's my favorite toy. It's time to see just how good she is. After all it'll take more then intimidation and threats to beat me in My domain.

I grin. "**Best of luck Shishi."** I hang up. Leaving my cousin's lover in his cell, I waltz into the dining room. Already my followers are there. All of them are surrounded by shadows and demonic mist. "**I take it she didn't like her role?"  
><strong>

"**Oh believe me she'll enjoy it soon enough."** I sit in my plush seat resting my hand on the side arm. "**Why don't we just take her out now? What's the point of waiting?" ** Sigh just doesn't understand does she.

"**Every game needs a good story, every villain needs a matching hero...otherwise...our victory would be no fun."** And besides...In this game we play by my rules.

My cousin is a tiny little mouse that will have to use what she has to survive. And knowing her she'll do just that, let's see how far she goes. Time for me to go hunting. "**Shall we?" **

_3rd P.O.V_

Sheena was not pleased with the fact that she was thrown into yet another chaotic scheme. She was annoyed knowing that she once again has to deal with OJB.

But what's even worse is the fact that her cousin is yet again getting her way. She can't even call said witch back! Steaming with rage, Sheena decides to use her ever so helpful map…

She walks and walks and runs till she reaches a town. A modern size village. People look well for the most part. Not too much poverty, not too much wealth, and the civilians are hard at work.

A store that looks very familiar catches her eye. "**Welcome lass, to Ye old Gold coin, the names Sir Tristan of SweeAmo." ** Not really in the mood for the formalities. "**Hey Tristan."**

With his medieval accent he corrects the girl...before nearly choking. "**Damn accent...who talks like this nowadays?"** A swirl of black smoke appears. "**Is someone speaking normal again?"  
><strong>

The shopkeeper clears his throat, once more inheriting the strange tone. "**No milady demon mistress. All is well."** She disappears with a poof. Our customer just raises an eyebrow.

His eyes say. '_Please don't say anything...' _ She walks around looking at the strange enchanted objects and mystical relics. When she realizes...mmm. "**Hey Tristan do you switch out currencies?"** He nods.

What? The OJB made her regular modern day America money, into asian cash...not really useful in a video game realm where gold and silver are the kings. He gives her the right amount…

"**Dang it...I don't have enough for anything…" ** Tristan's grandfather comes out from a room in the back. "**Lady Sheena I need to speak with you. Please follow me."**

A sigh and she's right behind him, leading her to a vault. "**Lady Dusk had already given me the command to give you a level one weapon for your travels. As well as a bag to hold your belongings." **

It's kinda a good thing since she has practically Nothing to help her fight. Granted she could fight hand to hand but against a lizard or monster with claws and super speed...'_Yeah let's not go there.'_

She has many choices. She could go for the cliche heroic sword. She could try a medieval flail...but uh...too heavy. '_Dagger's are too short...'_ Whip was...yeah no. A shield and wizard's staff? '_Pass.' _

"**You'll know which weapon is for you once you've seen it...take your time." **Out of the corner of her eyes we see a shining glow. She picks it up. It's metal claws? They're placed on...they're light. "**That's yours, it's been waiting for you."**

_'Ugh this reminds me too much of Magic Knights Rayearth...it was a good manga...however...I kinda wished I read more magic series. Or at least medieval time plot.'_ "**Now what do I do…" **

To be continued

Character Bio

**Sheena Angel Rose: **

The hero of this story...ain't she always? Anyways, her cousin screwed up the world and now she has to return it to it's natural state. Which means she has to play her cousins crazy game.

Which for her is basically surviving and beating said woman. It'll be hard, Sheena and Dusk for something serious...have never truly beaten each other, it's always been a draw.

Everything is at stake, so Sheena must make use of all of the knowledge, strength and determination she has to win. Many of her friends including her boyfriend Alexy have been captured and are currently imprisoned.

The only way she can release them is to defeat the bosses that guard them. Though she has yet to truly start her journey she is a very resourceful fighter. She has strong points towards wisdom and defense.

Her main weapon is the claws, but she can use any weapon given to her, and is easily able to adapt. In the future she will decide what type of fighter she will become(mage warrior thief ect). At the moment she has no comrades...

**Author Notes: A pretty short chapter but I think it's a good start. I'm thinking a character bio at the end of each chappy. What do you guys think? For anyone interested I've also drawn out some of our friend's character creations~ Shoot me an email and I'll show it to you. Tchao for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes: Squeee i have so many friends helping me by giving me their characters to use. It's tiring to draw them though.****Anyways don't own anime, music, ojb, Dusk and all of the awesome oc's(other then mine of course) that are used. Oh games too.**

** Also my apologies but I had to re-upload chapter 2...there's not much change, just Sen uploaded it without double checking spelling and grammar aand added stuff without warning me. Soplease feel free to hit Sen, we're sorry for any inconvience.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Frowning our hero stares at these weapons. She loves games, but I think after this adventure is over she's gonna quit being a gamer.** "Now that that's done, I need a favor Sheena…"**

Tristan? What on earth could he want of her. **"What's the favor?"** He's quiet, and serious. He's only like this when…**"It has to do with Aoi doesn't it."** A solemn nod.

Called it~ He then explains…**"When we were hit with ojb...she turned into a fairy…like your aunt but there's a problem."** _'Isn't there always a problem when my family is involved.'_ She sighs asking him to continue.

**"Mia came to see me, and when I followed her we found that Aoi was turned to stone. I know it's a bit early for you to fight and such but I need Aoi back…**

**"Mia said she knows a way to fix her but it can't be done without you." **_'Aoi...'_ Memories flash through her head. All the times that idiot made her laugh, teased her, and caused heapings of trouble…

**"Alright...take me to her."** Tristan tells his grandfather he'd be back soon. **"Safe journey kids."** He waves them off. **"What the heck?"** Her phone starts vibrating. She flips it open.

_**"Tristan Has Joined Your Party."**_

**"You have acquired an ally, he is automatically added to your fighting team, when you have over 3 allies, you can put them in reserve where you can switch them out if needed. They can also be used as a special summons for certain purposes."**

He shrugs. **"She did change the world…"** _'Looks like anything goes.'_ They walk through the forest. Mystical flowers, light purple and red tinted skies with the brightest stars possible.

**"Is that my beautiful Angelic niece?"** Wow...Mia...is now a legit fairy. But she didn't change much, unless you count the fact that she's Flying! **"Aoi Aoi needs your help sweetheart. There's also another girl."**

Confusion question marks appear all around the pair. Even now you hear her shouts. **"Ha take that! I'm not afraid of you! Shining slash attack!"** They race following the voice. She's pushed down to the ground.

A child? What on earth is she doing? **"Sheena that's a level 5 monster that childs a level 1."** You'd think the kid would be a higher level, because our blonde/white haired fighter is ironically a level 5.

_**"Mia Has Joined Your Party."**_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Crap crap crap I don't know a thing about fighting( I know martial arts...but not with claws). _**"Claws equipped."**_ Words are randomly coming to me. Ok...maybe I have a shot after.** "Twirling Shadow Slash."**

I feel like Zhange He~ I'm moving too fast for this...troll? Ogre? Whatever the opponent is. I'm moving far faster then I've ever been. **"You have dealt 25 hit points to the enemy."**

Auntie…**"Take this sugar, Sparkle Storm."** Wow who would've thought Mia could be so deadly…**"Mia has dealt 150 hit points to the enemy."** Now…**"Tristan do you know how to fight?"**

He shakes his head, but he summons...his laptop?** "Uh Tristan?"** He- just shhed me…**"Auntie you wouldn't happen to have any barrier/protection spells or abilities...would you?"**

She flutters to the air. **"Let's see what I can do deary. Pixie Puff!"** Never thought I'd ever hear such a thing in real life(can I still call it that?) but it seems to do the trick.** "Enemy is now temporarily blind."**

Thank god Auntie! If I live through this I might let her dress me up for a week...ok maybe 3 days. **"Any day Tristan."** Click click...click click...Hmmm that monster, is flailing around…

**"I got it, I know it's weakness. Angel aim for it's legs."** Roger that. **"Take this Electro Strike."** Whoa my claws...ok legs. **"Enemy is down, 75 points of damage taken...victory."**

A bar appears above me...yes, leveled up~ **"Thanks for the help but I had things under control."** Confident much. **"I'm Sheena, this is my friend Tristan and my aunt Mia, you are?"** She sheaths her blade.

**"Names Vetera, I overheard you guys talking about that poor fairy girl and decided to help."** She says as she runs ahead of us...putting herself in danger without knowing how to help...

_**"Vetera Has Joined Your Party"**_

**"This way sweetheart."** Mia leads the way. Good no more monsters...but **"Tristan time to play babysitter…"** He nods, before grabbing Vetera's arm preventing her from running into trouble(literally).** "Way ahead of you."**

She protests...we ignore her. I swear is she a battle junkie? She's going to get hurt if we don't watch her. **"Let me go let me go!"** Is that...Aoi?...she's literally stone. It's as if she looked at medusa dead in the eye.

I pat her cheek...I expected the stone to be cold but...she's warm. **"Sheena hun, one of your items is the key to saving her."** I pop open my bag. Th-these weren't in my bag before…

Orange juice bomb, grape juice bomb...the money from both my trade off and for that monster. green tea, reeses...a note? **_"I packed these for you, I know they'll be of great use to you in the future. Old man"_**

...I'm shocked…He did that for me. I owe him one. **"You said she turned to stone after she was OJB?"** Both nod, if that's the case. I lift up the purple potion…**"What's that Angel?"** This...might do the trick.

**"It's the grape juice bomb, back when the world was normal, it would fix people under the orange juice bombs effects...if that's the case."** A light bulb flashes.

**"Oh I get it baby girl. If OJB caused it, the GJB should reverse it!"** Correctamundo~ **"Go GJB!"** I throw it on Aoi. **"Thanks Angel, I thought I'd never be able to hug my boy~"**

Commence her glomp pounce.** "I thought you'd be back as a human...but you're still a fairy."** She's fluttering, and...winking…"**Problem was I was hit with it twice~**

**"First time I turned into a fairy, and I'm stuck that way. Even if you GJB the world it wouldn't change that. 2nd time I found it lying innocently in the forest.**

**"I tried to move it and accidently activated it, it's how I became stone. Only you and Dusk can use it without issues. Anyone else it would automatically activate if used."**

Ok...weird, but I guess I'll roll with it. I turn my head...**"What's wrong?"** Uh oh… **"Where's Vetera…"** All of us start searching...Ahhhh why did she do this? Is she trying to kill herself?!

Nooo that, that weird sound effect again._** "Vetera Has Left Your Party. Aoi has Joined your party"** _I'm going to kill that kid. If a monster doesn't beat me to it.

**"Mia, Aoi I need both of you to search in the air for her. Tristan and I will search below."** Determined both flap their wings. We take off for a sprint in different directions. It's as if...she's vanished… *buzz Buzz*

Please don't let it be Dusk…**"Hello?" _"Activating sleep recovery mode, you currently have 7 illustrations."_** What!?...now ...isn't the time...for...ah, god dang…

_Illustrations found…so far_

Waking up for the first time. Picking out a weapon. Seeing Mia. Fighting For the first time. Tristan holding Vetera in place. Seeing Stone Aoi. Freeing Aoi.

Character **Bio-Vetera**

Chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, left eye(ice blue) right eye(moss green). A warrior type, Wearing balance weight pale silver body armor under regular black cloth garments. In the real world she was your average middle school anime otaku.

But when she was happily reading her Fairy Tail manga she was struck with OJB, changing her. Her personality became somewhat warped. Her sense of justice increased dramatically in exchange for a decrease in common sense.

With passion and honor she charges into battle. Now that would be good if she learned when to flee to live another day. She refuses to run away or ask for help in battle.

She also tends to battle opponents way way stronger then her. So basically ...you can argue she's not much use in battle and is never able to level up...Nonetheless she's determined to assist anyone and everyone that needs it.

Her weapons...once cardboard and duct tape, now made of steel and other melded metals. A simple sword and shield combo, that's light and easy to use and this specific combo are the only ones she will use in battle.

To Be continued…

**Author Notes: Yes I'm done! Well for now...Hmm once more my story isn't starting out like I thought it would but oh well. It looks like it's coming out well~ At least that's what I'm hoping you guys like it so far. Tchao for now.**

**Dusk : Here to say hello i wonder if sheena can win my game only time will tell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author Notes: Yays I gotta reviewer! Thank you SweetDreams And to answer your question no. I've heard of the name but I never played it nor did I use it as inspiration.**

_Sen: Me and Mako are gamers~ And when we do stories we literally play it out, and act as if we were going over skits in a play. Only we improve and go with the flow._

_And we were talking about the ending chapter of OJB It came to me….*Angels sing in the background* 'Make a game story….' So I told her and she loved the idea._

**Mako: So basically he's getting his way with stories once again...I originally didn't wanna do it because his characters getting an awful lot of attention, so I decided to ask a whole bunch of my anime otaku friends to give me characters for this story to even things out ^_^**

**Sen: Any other questions just pm us~ Also she does not own...lets see...She doesn't own some of the oc's here, OJB, Game/music/books/anime references and whatever used...anything else? *listens* No? Ok let's go!**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Recovery Complete, Deactivating Sleep Mode."** She blinks open her eyes...before jolting, her memories flashing back through her mind.** "Thank god you're ok sweetpea."** A sway of magenta hair gains her attention.

**"Auntie…"** She gacks...forced into the womans tight back-breaking hug. **"Tristan found Vetera but then we couldn't get ahold of you. Worried Aoi brought the girl home while we searched for you. You were practically mauled by wolf beasts."**

_'It's not like it was my fault...Ack'_ The elderly Rose arms are crushing the poor child. She taps out. **"C-can't….Brea-th."** She released and she falls back into her bed. Wait wait bed? Last I recall they were in a forest.

Clearly Sheena is as confused as the rest of us, because Mia decided to continue her tale. **"I took you back into town and a friend of mine's daughter who knew healing magic had me bring you into her home. Are you ok deary? Any pains?"**

Her heads automatically checked for a fever, only to be waved off. **"Auntie I'm fine. Something weird happened to my phone and I passed out from it."** Mia frowns, _'Wait...now that I think about it her phone...Has no sparkles at all!_

_'It's not even a pretty color. It's fricking black, not pretty at all… No no that's not what I was thinking about it made a sound, then it said…'_ **"Recovery Complete, Deactivating Sleep Mode."** Blonde/white haired fighter tilts her head.

**"Yeah that's exactly what I heard before waking up. What do you think happened?"** The door squeaks open, pink hair dark blue eyes. She carries a tray of drinks. **"About time you woke up, had poor Auntie worried sick."**

She places her plate onto the table, before sitting down. Adjusting her maroon dress. It's strange because the gold metal rings encircles her limbs and parts of her body, they don't move. **"Thank you for saving me."**

**"Don't mention it, I'm Scarlet. Sorceress and healer extraordinaire."** Smoothing her hair down, since she just had it blow dried. Down to business now.

**"What happened to you was a power down. You can only do so much before your body goes into sleep mode. So be wary. Because otherwise, you may find yourself in trouble."**

(Author Notes: Think of it as the ap system in MCL, you can go and do so many things before you have to stop and wait.)

**T****ranslation conclusion...keep an eye on the new feature on your phone, it'll track percentage of energy costing movements and actions throughout the day. **

**When you reach 20 % or lower it'll give a warning alarm...telling you to find a safe place fast.**

Our healer smiles, **"Speaking of trouble I'm in a bit of a jam, I lost something of Most importance that I need to find...problem is, I lost it in a dangerous monster filled area."**

She then explains how it's her life and that she needs an escort. Can you guess where this is heading? **"I don't know…"** Say no say no Sheena you got enough worries.

**"Do it and I'll put a protective barrier around you every time you run out of energy, that way when you need to rest, you'll be safe wherever you are."** Ouch, how smart...taking advantage of the information given…

**"If you can do it during and after this mission you gotta deal."** Well looks like Sheena's going to be leveling up some before going to take on the over lordess of evil.

**"Scarlet Has Joined Your Party"**

So to recap we have a fairy aunt who uses dare I say love sparkle powers. A magician that can heal and protect, and one lightning speed warriorish...person we don't know what her type is ok?

**"Sheen honey we also better go see Tristan, he was here earlier but he had to leave to go help his grandfather with the shop."** And knowing Aoi she probably went with him.

She agrees and once more she finds herself at Gold Coin. The old man is currently with a customer but smiles at the girls presence. **"Ah welcome back Sheena. I'm glad to see you're alright. Thank for bringing back Aoi."**

She smiles, saying it's no problem. **"Speaking of which where are they?"** He points in the back of the shop.** "Yo Tristan?"** A shout is heard. Signaling it's safe...no makeout session spotted.

But the pair are there. Going through some old supplies and boxes. **"Angel-Cakes~"** A pounce and kiss on the cheek, she expresses her love to people in such cute strange ways.

**"Aoi Aoi is so glad you're ok!**" A series of coughs come from the boy as dust scatters in the room. "**Yeesh these boxes should not have stayed in the back."** Apparently coughs are contagious because it spreads to the girls.

**"Anyway Angel I owe you bigtime for saving Aoi so I've decided to give you some stuff. First off if there's ever a situation where you need info, just summon me with my card."** That he now gives to her.

Second finger up. **"Next I'm gonna give you some cash so if you're in need of it you got it."** (In addition to that if she ever happens to shop at any Old Coin businesses she gets one awesome discount!)

**"And finally I'm gonna give you important places you can go to. I'll upgrade hot spots on your phone's map feature, so you'll have a better understanding of the places you've been in and where you'll be going."**

A tinker there a tinker here. Clank, click shick. He continues talking while working. He's good at multitasking and knows what he's doing, glad to see the OJB didn't screw him up.

**"Not to mention as good as the Old Coin is, you won't be able to simply buy everything you need, and you'll want to meet some people to get more quests for money and other items."**

_'He's got a point. The more people I get to know and help out, not only will I level up, I'll have the chance to receive items I can't necessarily find. I'll have gold and other things I can use to buy items, and I may even find a couple of allies along the way.'_

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* **"Ok my friend you're all set."** They depart from the shop. **"So where are we heading Scarlet?"** She seems to be in somewhat of a panic. Biting her lip...

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Ok that is usually a bad sign...especially for me. **"We're heading to ShadowStar Sea. There are rumors of a special magical object that's said to grant you incredible power. I was searching for it when I was Attacked."**

I see what happened, when she got spooked from her attacker and fled she dropped whatever this item of hers. Hmm if it's that valuable to her then it must be something cool like an ancient magical relic.

**"Not wanting to take second chances of getting surprised again you want me and Aunt Mia to accompany you."** She smiles. "**Yep~ That's the gist of it."**

Taking advantage of my new upgrade. I check out the data of the sea. Ok around my level...mainly weak against thunder attacks. Wait...map shows this place is the beach back home. I wonder how much it's changed.

But we have to cut through the forest to reach it though. While I'm investigating, Mia and Scarlet are chit chatting. **"Scarlet dear you look absolutely fabulous but what's with the rings around you?"**

Now that it's mentioned I'm curious about it too. **"I guess you can call them power limiters, I've had them on ever since OJB was struck down upon us. So I'm Not much use in anything other then healing and protecting and-"**

A growl brings our attention. A wolf beast! Wait...didn't Mia say a bunch of those tried making me their lunch? Yeah...yeah payback time. It races towards us. Before dashing at it's prefered prey.

**"Scarlet!"** I rush at it but…"**Disparaître!"** (Disappear) She-she's gone, vanished, ka-poof. Causing our canine troublemaker to smash into a tree...knocking it out.

**"Wolf Beast take 50 hit points of damage. Wolf Beast Defeated. Party gains 20 Exp. Wolf Beast drops an item...Wolfs Fang. tooth from our favorite carnivorous canine. Very sharp very deadly, if you manage to get one then you got a nice deadly weapon. Otherwise...you're wolf chow."**

Well that's...nice. I put it in the bag. **"Scarlet? Where are you?"** Eeeekkk! She giggles at me as she reappears in front of me. **"Don't poke me when you're invisible!"**

This makes sense now. Before she didn't have anyone because she could've vanished, which meant no monsters and no trouble, that is until something or someone crept up on her.

**"I couldn't resist~ Anyways we're almost at our destination."** She walks in front of me and Auntie...she's chuckling at my misery...god...why did I agree to this again?

_Mysterious Group P.O.V_

**"Isn't that the girl from before?"** Grumbles of anticipation. **"She got away from us last time."** _'Yesssss...Yesssss.'_ **"She has allies with her now."** Evil laughter echoes. "**Time for some fun."** Creepy demonic smiles.

They follow the trio, questioning which to devour first, or who would scream the loudest. The day turns to night. a camp is made, with a roaring fire. Their eyes flicker to the ladies, all but one falls into peaceful dreams.

No stars, no moon, without the fire the group of women would be helpless. **"We shall feed...we will absorbs Scarlet's power...only question being."**

A follower speaks up continuing.** "How do we get her...how do we get them."** One desires to attack all three...thinking they'd be easy pickings. Another states they should pluck them off one by one.

**"Both are great ideas...however...I have a better plan. It is time to show our powers. We shall absorb their energy. One love at a time."** The leader of the group grins wickedly...they will wait and make their move at dawn.

_3rd P.O.V_

The morning sun casts its light on our team. The barrier did not reveal any disturbances...throughout the night, but Sheena was all too aware that though things may seem calm, they're most likely not.

However she had spent majority of her nightwatch, researching any and all possible dangers within the territory. But it doesn't end her unease. She hopes they can go in and go out...probably won't be that easy.

**"Sheena baby?"** She brought out of her thoughts. **"Something wrong?"** Mia's grim so yes something is definitely wrong!** "We're being followed…"** She did sense something was amiss so it's not surprise.

**"Scarlet...what's the weather usually like at the Sea?"** She ponders trying to remember, then it hits her. **"Usually sunny, bright blue skies, I thought you said you researched?"**

She did, she did...a great deal of research...that only makes her distress grow. **"Then whoever is following us...is causing the weather."** Fog, gray wisps surround them.

Entrapping them from continuing their journey as well as returning the way they came. **"This is bad!"** Back to back to back, all three arm themselves. Mia's Fairy whip, Scarlet's Phone(What the heck?) And Sheena's claws.

Movement flickers through the this thick cloud of evil. Scarlet disappears with her magic and follows. **"Wait Scarlet!"** Fearing for the girls safety Mia flies after her…

Just like that...they have been separated. Now within enemy territory. **"Looks like I'll have to take extra precautions."** Time for a little bit of magic and alchemy.

**"Wolf Fang combined with Claws to create. Wolf Claws. Attack increases by 20, defense increases by 10. Speed increases by 22. Accuracy and Evasion both decrease by 14"**

Laughter booms through the mystical veil. **"How clever you are missy. I do hope you're as tasty as you are smart."** A bird/human hybrid flies towards Sheena...Hoping to strike his talons into her flesh.

Just as he's about to nail her(haha pun) she's saved. A boy, comes and protects her. A sword. A slash and a monster killed. _'Where did he come from?'_

Their eyes meet, and he smiles at her. **"Are you alright?"** A nod, he had made it just in time...a bit convenient. **"What are you doing out here in a place like this?"** A weird feeling films through her body.

**"I should be asking you the same question."** Ice silver hair, cold calculating gold eyes. _'Something tells me he didn't save me out of the graciousness of his heart.'_

**"My name is Kurama, I saw you and your friends walking before being cradled by this weird mist. I rushed in hoping you weren't harmed, it looks like I made it just in time."**

Switching gears here we find Scarlet following the sprinting shadows. Still concealed within her magic she is still invisible to everyone. **"Ack Gaaa!"** Running to the sound of the yell.

She comes across three boys, all three are wounded and are about to be eaten. **"Luminous Shield!"** A bright bubble encircles all three boys, protecting them from the harpy like monster. She screeches in rage.

She flees knowing her meal was stolen from her. With a relieved sigh she undoes both spells. **"You guys ok?"** Gratefulness is uttered from all three of the mysterious men.

**"Great gods thank you!" "I am forever in your debt." "Thanks but we had it under control."** Hearts are floating in Scarlets eyes. _'OMG these guys, wow, they're so cute.'_ But she coughs trying to keep her cool.

**"So your names? I'm Scarlet."** The redhead smiles genuinely **"I'm Otoya Ittoki~ Here with me is Kyoya Ootori, and Tokiya Mikagami."** Oh dear god...the charisma...the the hotness...too much.

Dang it! We need to check up on what Mia's doing before anime girls start passing out from these boys. Ahem, now Mia she seriously lost sight of our magically gifted(lucky, annoying little-) friend.

She incredibly broke through the mist. Revealing the fact that they've been at the sea this whole time. She walks on, hoping to find some way to get rid of the mist enfolding her niece and friend.

A glint of light brings her attention to the shore. Coming across a die being washed over by waves. She picks it up. **"How odd, it's so light, and adorable, but what's it doing here?"**

It begins glowing in her palm. **"You are not the owner I seek...but your energy is similar to my one true master. Take me to her, before her life is taken away." **_**'**Ahhhhhhhh it's talking!'_

That's enough to freak out anyone. Back with Sheena and Kurama…**"Why don't we work together?"** She raises her claws. Fighting stance, causing our mysterious hero to frown.

**"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you're not as nice as you seem to act. Come show your true form! Siren!"** He at first is in disbelief...but then he starts to chuckle. **"Well looks like there's no fooling you."**

Character Bio-**Scarlet**

Pink hair, blue eyes. A fashionista and well known Sorceress of healing. When hit with the OJB she was filled with an overflow of magic, but in a way it backfired on her.

The jewelry she was wearing at the time absorbed her magic, binding onto her, she calls them power limiters but in reality she is unable to release herself from these possessive accessories.

On the bright side it means she has a huge tank of stamina meaning you won't have to worry about her not having anything left in her to cast a spell. But it also means that she can't really use her full potential.

Unlike most mages she's not one for tradition, she uses her phone as a focus tool for her magic(compared to a staff), as well as surfing the web. But even more so she window shops from time to time.

And not just for cute stuff. As you can see she has a thing for cute boys, gets horribly distracted when they're around, but her phone is top priority. Also watch out when in battle.

Mentioned before she has no offense and one of her abilities is turning invisible and moving out of an opponents attack range. One way or another someones going to get hurt, just know it's Not going to be her.

to be continued~

**Author Notes: SQUEEEEE! It's coming along so well! And cliffhanger~ Ok for the record. I'll say which animes these guys belong to.**

Tokiya-**Flame of Recca**

Kyoya-**Ouran High Host Club**

Kurama- **Yu Yu Hakusho**

Otoya- **Prince Sama**

**I Am also very sorry for the delay...the friends who's characters I used, took a REALLY long time to reply back to me to make sure their character was portrayed right...and due to that I took longer to upload.**

**Hope you guys are liking things so far, fav, follow, review, pm any of those things would be awesome~ Tchao for now :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author Notes: I have returned! I was gone for the week but i'm back, I still won't be that fast due to jet lag, and school, work ect ect thank you for your patience**

_Sen: She doesn't own Dusk, OJB Mcl, any games, music, movies, anime books...And oc's_

_3rd P.O.V_

Last time we found our ladies dealing with strange(but hot) guys. And are dealing with it in their own way...well Sheena and Scarlet are...Mia found a talking die. Let's check in with the girls shall we?

**"So let me ask you Sheena...how'd you know my true form? Was I that easy to figure out?"** Taunting, leisurely...he waits, his covers blown...to him it doesn't mean much.

**"A few things were red flags...first off your presence isn't very comforting."** The boy frowns. You'd think they were friends hanging out...they're far from such a relationship…

**"Next when you 'killed' that monster...nothing popped up from my phone...and I read all about your kind last night."** _'Sirens.'_ With their beauty and voice they can control anyone into doing their bidding.

Usually in Mythology they take bird, human hybrid forms. But when they were created with the OJB, they had the magical power to shift their forms. They can become anything or anyone.

**"Scarlet said she was attacked here...When I found out such intelligent,crafty beings inhabited the area...it wasn't such a surprise as to who or I should say what attacked her."** So in order to capture our favorite pinky.

They took the appearance of good looking men.** "Sigh...what a shame, too clever for your own good. Scarlet picked the right bodyguards."** Magic swirls around our fake comrade.

He alters his looks. Does a rotting bird guy look cute to you? No? OK so it's not just me what a relief. Sheena raises her claws. **"And I thought you were ugly before."** Of course she's biased...she Is dating Alexy after all…

Scarlet...um would her having hearts in her eyes be a good thing or bad? Wait wait the guys are super evil monsters that are after her so Yes, that's very bad!

Currently they've taken a break, she is being pampered like a princess...The boys true goal, well they want her under their control...so she can become lunch without any resistance.

Someone's voice enters her mind. _**'Are these boys who they seem to be? Friend of my prefered master? Do not judge their sincerity based on their looks. For it could be prove fatal for you.'**_ Her response?

She just hums, not listening!? God dang that girl...the voice speaks to her again._** 'DON'T IGNORE ME!? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED THESE THINGS ARE TRYING TO EAT YOU!'**_

They notice her face pinch up. **"Is something wrong?"** She shakes her head. Getting back on her feet. **"Where are we going? I have friends here in this mist I need to find."**

They say they were looking for their friends too...once more she's as obedient as a lamb. Their magic has penetrated her heart and mind...there's not much to break this spell.

**"Oh there's our friend now!"** That hair...those eyes...they belong to someone, most if not everyone knows...either in hatred or love.** "Hey doll I'm Justin Bieb-Gack!"** Nice Punch Scarlet!

She proceeds to beat the crap out of him. She's broken free of their enchantments...not to mention um...her bangles around her body are...breaking.** "Die."**

**"Rage mode activated...all party members are given full health and energy. Power increases, Defense increases…All Magic attacks are amplified...bye bye Bieber."**

Oh crap her power limiters are busted. All of her healing and defense magic turned into offensive blasts...everything and everyone around the pink mage, is actually disintegrating. Good thing that the items appeared in Scarlet and Sheena's sac automatically otherwise it would've been destroyed with the beasts

Sheena heard her phone say such...so she beat our siren with ease. Collecting some Siren feathers and cash he had. She pales...noticing the mist being blown away. **"Arg...so much power. Please please don't let that be a villain."**

A flash of light…**"Boom."** Sheena blinks...sun, blue skies...waves crashing at her feet. **"ShadowStar Sea…"** 4 guys are being tied by...Scarlet? Ok never saw that coming.

**"Dare I ask?"** She scowls…**"JB."** The three better looking boys groan in misery.** "Oh come on, don't put us with this guy. We'd rather die."** The bieber weirdo mumbles on how awesome he is. **"I'm so cool man."** ...

**"So what do we do with them?"** Scarlet doesn't really remember what happened to her, other then getting really mad and blowing the mystical fog away. **"Keep these 4 locked up?"**

The three boys cry, legit, tears are pouring out.** "Oh come on, can't you just kill us!?" "You're supposed to be the Hero, come on have a heart!" "We may be terrible and may've tried to eat you, but we're better then this guy!"**

Um...I'm not gonna bother. But the heroine does...she gets a call. **"Yo cousin, yeah seriously...just kill them, they've suffered enough. I mean it."** Wow Dusk...She called just to tell Sheena to pity the sirens.

**"They. Tried. To. Eat. Us."** Thank you, speaking sense. **"I show no mercy Dusk, you know that...but if you're so willing to defend them, you wanna take their place?"** Her response was swift.

**"Hell No. But I've been looking at the cheat codes of the game and if you show them mercy and kill them, I'll give you a special item bonus I discovered."** Tempting tempting. **"Fine."**

She releases and reties the boys away from the lame celebrity. **"A goddess." "A saint." "An Angel."** A sigh, as she raises her claws.** "I'll just kill the weirdo singer, but you three never try to eat or attack us again."**

They nod blessed. **"Sheena? Scarlet? Thank goodness you're safe."** Both girls turn around to see a good familiar face. Yay the party's been reunited. But uh…**"Auntie why do you have a die in your hand?"**

It's-it's floating ahhh. But before anything else could happen. **"Boss Detected. Boss Detected…"** Uh oh...Evil laughter…**"You think you can ignore me? I'll show you I'm more then just a pretty face."**

_'You've got to be kidding me...'_ Sheena deadpanned. _**'You are the master I seek...but you must prove your strength...he seems powerful. However like everything else, he has a weakness.'**_

_'Who the heck?'_ A huff is heard in her subconscious._** 'Glad to see you're at least listening to me, that friend of yours pissed me off, not heeding my warnings. And your aunt nearly dropped me…'**_

_'Um...sorry?'_ She tried to be apologetic...but uh, is anyone else weirded out? No comments because her heads nearly cleaned off. **"Now now hot stuff...I haven't even given you my autograph yet."**

He keeps trying to swipe at her.** "Yet you're already falling for me."** Ego trip much? Annoyed our hero decides to strike back. **"Howling slash!"** You'd think Sheena would try to hit the boss right? Wrong~

With the lack of accuracy she'll most likely miss….So she hit the ground.** "Combo Attack...Howling Slash + Ground Breaker = Howling Ground Breaker."** The earth breaks open and spikes go flying at the Wannabe singer.

He dodges with a laugh. Confident...until of course she hits her mark. **"Ahhh my hair, it's uneven, you witch!"** His rage intensifies his power. He takes out his mic. His screech, fits that of a toddler tantrum.

She hears it again._** 'He's scared…and weakening. Nows your chance.'** _She throws her claws at him. Cutting his locks. **"Nooooooo."** Time for a nice shave. She butchers his hair. **"My hair, my hair, my hair."**

Notice how his voice is getting...chibi sized. **"Now he's a pipsqueak."** She grabs him, now the size of a mouse to match his voice, he swears foul words.** "I've always wanted to do this to someone."** she takes out a bottle.

Hahaha she just stuffed him into a clear glass bottle.** "DAMN YOU!"** She seals it with a cork. **"Ah silence music to my ears."** He takes out a mini pen and paper. **"Where'd he get that?"**

Her phone buzz buzzes again.** "Yo when you want to get the item I promised, just click the present icon thingy in this message."** A tap tap tap, brings her back to mini canadian boy.

**"I always have it on the go so I can sign autographs, and I will destroy you…" ** She shakes the bottle, annoyed. Before a click. **"I'll take an autograph."** Really? The whole group stares at her. **"Really?"**

The talking die thing.**_ 'Really?'_** And lastly, our now mute boy in a bottle. **"Really?"** She smiles with a nod. Taking the now mini signature she summons Tristan. **"You called?"**

She gives it to him.** "Put it on online auction, I'll give you 1/4th profits."** A deal is made. Clever.** "Congratulations you're loaded with cash."** Yay she's rich, while that's taken care of…

Scarlet mentioned going invisible and looking for her most special item. **"Squeee I found it."** A phone charger?** "You've got to be kidding me." " Nope. Let's go home I only have 10% power left."**

She teleports the girls back to the village.** "You could teleport?"** Wow…**"Why didn't you do that in the first place! Why did we walk!?"** Words can't even explain her annoyance.

She smiles either playing dumb or really not seeing the danger she's in. **"Well I didn't know where I dropped my charger so we had to walk. Silly Shishi."** A poke to the forehead.

Before the pinkette plugs in her phone. **"Sheena sweetheart you keep having those tickmarks on your face and your skin will break out."** She growls...But then remembers.

**"That's right, auntie you still have that Die right?"** As it did previously it starts floating towards the girl. This time with no interruptions it starts to glow.

**_'Finally I've been waiting for this moment. At last I can be with my true master.'_** The light becomes too blinding for everyone. When it diminishes. Cat ears. A long fluffy tail. A chibi smile?

**"I'm ShadowStar. I've been waiting so long for you Milady Sheena."** She gets a nudge. **"You enslaved a kid?"** Rage boils over. **"I DID NOT!"** Her sleepmode activates once more...nighty night.

Hopefully she'll wake up and remember not to kill people before saving the world. At least for now...there's peace. Until you hear Dusk's nightly demonic and amused laughter.

Character Bio-**ShadowStar**

A kitty with some luck. While at home she was playing with a toy die, when the OJB went off. She gained Human like qualities which included speech. But she also kinda merged with the die.

You know the genie in a bottle song? Well similar to that and the boy in a bottle. Our little kitty kat's home is her die. She sleeps in it, lives in it, and holds her power with it.

Apparently she has decided that Sheena is her one true master. Numerous abilities this one has. Infinite really. Can't really go into detail but lets just say, it involves lady luck.

She doesn't really have an age. But she chooses to be in the form of a child. So it's kinda weird, kinda cool, there's no other data available.

**Items Collected-**

_ShadowStar Summons Die, Siren Feathers, Gold, Claws, Wolf Claws_

**New Illustrations-**

_Separation__, Sheena Meeting Kurama, Scarlet Meeting the Guys, Auntie Mia Finding the SSD, Sheena Putting JB in a Bottle, Meeting ShadowStar _

_to be continued_

**Author Notes: For the record it was Sen's idea to put Justine Bieber in this story.**

_Sen: Makooo...it was my idea to put him in there and have the crap beat out of him. Get it right._

**Mako: Yeah, point is he hates him and let's just say I edited a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author Notes: So sorry for taking so long. There was so much going on. But I will continue writing stories and chapters ^_^' so please bear with me.**

_3rd P.O.V_

_**"Sleep mode has been deactivated."**_ So our girl wakes up to...eyes. **"Kyaaaa!"** She falls out of bed. **"What the heck?"** ShadowStar is floating? **"I'm sorry I startled you I was just so excited knowing you were waking up."**

Her ears fold down, sad. Noooo don't be sad... **"No it's ok...just don't do that in the future ok?"** She perks up real quick. **"Kk oh and Scarlet left a note and chest for you."** The note says...ahem.

_**"Hey Shishi, had stuff to do, so I left. but it's ok I charged up your phone while you were sleeping and had ShadowStar make a copy of the charger(and it works!) SO it won't die on you like that again.**_

_**"Also It turned out that because your phone was practically dead it didn't allow you to level up, so all you gotta do is turn it on and you will earn your exp from the past few battles. **_

_**"Oh oh and before I forget. We were in such a rush to get back to town you left behind the prize chest for beating that monster boss. Open it and you'll get cool stuff. Text me if you need me~**_

_**Your favorite Sorceress Scarlet."**_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I'll miss that bubblegum weirdo...although I hope I won't be doing anything like that mission ever again. Sigh I get attacked from hot guys that turned to be ugly birds, fought an annoying rapper wannabe.

Just to find a phone charger...and now I have a floating cat girl. I swear this is the weirdest game i've ever stumbled across. **"Lady Sheena, your phone and treasure chest."**

At least with her being able to levitate i don't have to get up. **"Let's see, turn it on and…"** It beebeeps for her. **"Congratulations you've leveled up, Congratulations you've leveled up."** Sweet I'm a level 8

The repeat was a bit annoying though. Oh yeah i still have that present from Dusk. Time to see what I got. **"You got the Angel Wings."** How Ironic…Oh and it comes with a message…hooray...

_**"Yeah surprise, you got the angel wings, i got the cooler devil wings, making me look both sexier and more badass. So you can have those. I also thought it'd be a funny joke. love Dusk. P.S Send photos."**_ Yeah...let's not.

**_"Beepbeep...You look too good to be a fallen angel. The Angel Wings grant you the ability to fly for short amounts of time, as well as increases your purity and charisma. Plus it's really cute on girls."_**

_3rd P.O.V_

She's now equipped with it and looks more heavenly. **"Ohhhh you look soooo pretty~ Now open up the chest and see what goodies you've got meow!"** Obeying her request, she opens the chest(haha I rhyme)

'_This is like christmas.'_ **"Now obtained...the Siren Choker, Siren Feathers, 2000 gold, and Alchemy Pot."** Ok then, so once more she's rich...and she's got a pot...ohhh time for some cooking.

_**"Siren Choker-Aka The love Manipulation Choker...Whoever wears this has a huge increase in persuasion skills.**_

_**Those with weak wills or feels some sort of attraction/connection with the wearer will immediately obey any and every command.**_

_**It will also Neutralize other items or spells that cause attraction, or try to manipulate you.**_

_**(For example, if two people wear the siren choker, neither would be affected…) "Wow...you just made slaves."**_

Dear god...shivers fall through our hero's body…**"Thank god Dusk doesn't have it…"** Speaking of which far away in a dark palace. **"I MUST HAVE THAT! You, you and you, go to ShadowStar Sea and get me that choker!"**

Yep you guessed it she has once more spied on her cousin and just happened to see the Siren Choker data. Now can you guess why she wants it? **"Ohhh with that at my disposal all will obey me, sigh i can just imagine it."**

Just because she's the overlord of darkness doesn't mean she knows of every item and illustration out there...Why do you think she's got those weird cheat codes.

Scary images are about to pop up...you have been warned. **"Hot guys in swimsuits...feeding me, coming to my beck and call.**

**"Becoming my seat. Fighting with weapons for me(so I can take pictures and sell them")**Ugh...the horror...lets not get into her tortures ok? Alexy goes through enough nightmares as it is.

Back to our good side. **"So where to next lady Sheena?"** _'Hmm where to indeed.'_ She gets out of bed, changes and sets sights on a new destination.

She enters the town square heading for the tavern. No no she's not going there to drink don't get any ideas. People mumble and whisper of the strange warrior. As well as the floating furball.

**"Looks like this is the place...'Belladonna Liquors'...it figures Dusk would have a bar named after her."** A pretty packed place...A waitress smiles and bows. **"Welcome-! Sheena?! What are you doing here?"**

Eyebrow raised as the servant girl is looked at. **"I should say the same to you Iris, what the heck are you doing working at a bar?"** She blushes and leads the pair to the back of the place.

The area was dim, and behind them was the board with requests and rewarded tasks. Just waiting to be picked up. That's right, bounty hunting jobs.

**"When OJb changed the world Dusk kidnapped all of us. She kept the guys imprisoned, under tight watch, while one by one she either hired us as her minions(soldiers) or to work in places under her management."**

And clearly Iris chose the latter. **"Ok so where are the others?"** One look to the left, then to the right. Paranoid much? **"I have no clue where most of the girls are. All I know is Peggy became a rebellious underground journalist..."**

That we all know was gonna happen somehow. **"And Vi, she's living on the edge of town as a painter, from time to time her and her roommate are summoned to see and Paint Dusk…"**

Again it was to be expected. _'However something doesn't seem right...she looks so sad.'_** "Why do you seem worried or upset though."** Iris is not very good at hiding her emotions.

**"Lately Vi has been calling me, telling me that white wolves have been circling her house at night. It's been freaking her out, and no one other then me and her roommate's brother dares to go see them."**

_'That's horrible.'_ **"BeepBBeep, you now have 2 options to take...as you continue your travels, you will be given more options that you are able to pick and choose to follow."**

Her first option..._Storm to Dusk's Demonic Palace_...Her second option,_ investigate wolves and help Violet._ Both girls frown at the that options come into view.

**"This is becoming a bit too sci-fi for my liking…"** Sheena Makes her choice. One that will become her most difficult challenge yet

To Be continued

**Author Notes: I know this chapter was not only short, but a filler, I promise that there is more to come. On the bright side it's now on a cliff hanger lol. Again please hang in there with me. Sen can only look and edit the story on weekdays. Thank you**

**Sen - not by choice **


End file.
